One Night
by CryingRain
Summary: Aragorn went to talk with Eowyn


****

A/N: _I'm not a native speaker, so I apologise for any mistakes in advance. I'm usually writing for another fandom but I'm a great fan of LOTR as well. This is an Aragorn and Eowyn fic, so if you don't like it you may not want to read it. I would be very happy if you decide to leave a review._

__

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters.

****

One Night

He didn't know why he came to her tent. It hadn't been a conscious decision and his body seemed to move on his own. It was only that he felt that he owed her an explanation.

He wanted her to know that, although he had given his heart to another a long time ago, he was attracted to her and that she was the woman he would choose, if his heart was still free.

As he entered, without any kind of previous announcement, she looked up at him. She was surprised that he had come to see her and wondered what it was he wanted from her, so late at night. 

He stood still at the entrance, tall and upright like the strong and wise warrior she got to know, but his eyes were clouded with sadness and uncertainty. 

She knew at an instant that she didn't want to hear what it was he had to say. She was a proud and strong woman whose strength seemed never to falter, but that was only an outer layer, a protection, like the armour of a warrior. 

The other side which she refused to show anyone at all, was the side of a vulnerable woman, torn between self-doubts and fears. She, like anyone else, was a simple human being that wanted to be loved, to have someone she could form an entity with.

He had been the first one who let her softer side shine through her armour and he was the only one who seemed to look right through her protection to the core of her being. 

He was the one she wanted to give her heart. He was the one she wanted to belong to. He was the one who made her feel alive. 

She knew that she could never have him though. She told that herself again and again but she was helpless against the desire of her heart.

He knew that he stared at her but couldn't help it. As he had entered her tent she had been sitting on her makeshift bed, sorting through some clothes that laid spread around her but from the moment she had felt his presence her body became still and her eyes were the only part of her that was still alive. 

She had wonderful eyes, blue like the sea on a warm and sunny day. For one who wanted to see they were able to express a whole range of expressions, coldness, anger, fear, joy and ... love. He didn't know why others were always referring to her as cold and aloof. 

Maybe he could see the beauty of her mind because he was older than the other men. Maybe he could see it because she wanted him to see.

He took a step forward and started to speak: "Eowyn,..." but stopped as he saw her slowly shaking her head, her gaze pleading him not to hurt her. 

"Don't speak My Lord. I already know what it is that you want to say." She spoke quiet and a sad smile played around her lips.

It hurt him to see her like that, he never intended to cause her pain. He went up to her and kneeled down before her. He took her hands in one of his own, his other hand gently lifting up her chin.

"Eowyn, I never wanted to...," he stopped again as their eyes locked. He had the overpowering feeling that he could see right to the ground of her soul. All her current feelings seemed to lay before him like an open book. 

He could read in them the fear that he could hurt her and the hope that she could be wrong besides of her knowledge that he loved another. He could see in them the aching need to be loved herself.

As he let his gaze wander about her face he saw that her lower lip trembled slightly. She had beautiful full lips and he let his finger softly trail over them. As he outlined the features of her smooth mouth he felt her shiver.

He didn't know what happened with him but he couldn't deny any longer that he desired to be with her, to feel her. To give her love and be loved by her and may it be only for this one night.

He knew that it was wrong, that he should stop right now but his feelings were stronger than 

the hortative voice in his head. He leaned forward and kissed her lightly.

She believed that it could only be dream but his lips on hers felt so right and real. She had thought that he would turn around and went out of her life as she told him that she knew what he wanted to say, but he had stayed. 

She had seen in his eyes that he didn't want to hurt her, that he wanted to help her but as he kneeled before her his look had changed. Concern was suddenly mingled with desire and she could see the same need of comfort in his eyes she felt too.

She opened her mouth lightly as she felt his tongue begging for entrance. She moaned with pleasure and their kiss deepened as their tongues entwined in a playful game.

She knew that they would only have this one night together, that he was destined to be with another but whatever her own fate would be, she would always remember the one night she was allowed to share with Aragorn.


End file.
